Harry Potter  Ein neues Leben
by DarkDragon87
Summary: Harry und Hermine verschwinden wenige Tage nach dem Kampf um Hogwarts spurlos und nur Ron scheint eine Ahnung zu haben.


**Harry Potter – Ein neues Leben**

**Prolog - Verschwunden**

_**KRIEGSHELDEN VERSCHWUNDEN! – Harry Potter und Hermine Granger zwei Tage nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts spurlos verschwunden!**_

_Heute drei Tage nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts gab das provisorische Ministerium für Magie bekannt, dass Harry Potter und Hermine Granger seit dem gestrigen frühen Morgen verschwunden sind._

_Der Übergangsminister Kingsley Shacklebolt hat sich heute Morgen an die Presse gewandt, um über uns den Tagespropheten, die Bevölkerung um Hilfe zu bitten. Diesem Hilferuf wollen wir die Redaktion natürlich nachkommen._

_Harry Potter und Hermine Granger wurden vorgestern das letzte Mal im Beisein von Ronald Billius Weasley in der Winkelgasse zuletzt gesehen. Mr. Weasley hat diesbezüglich verlautbaren lassen, dass Ms. Granger und Mr. Potter mit ihm zu einer Unterredung mit den Kobolden betreffend des Einbruches von vor vier Tagen in die Bank eingeladen wurden. (Genaueres auf Seite 3.)_

_Alle Beide seien nach dem Gespräch mit den Kobolden mit Mr. Weasley zusammen in den Fuchsbau zurückgekehrt. Am nächsten Morgen dann waren sowohl Mr. Potter, als auch Ms. Granger nicht mehr aufzufinden. Die Auroren konnten jedoch die Restmagie eines Portschlüssels aus machen, sodass davon ausgegangen wird, dass die beiden Kämpfer, welche sich steht's gegen Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf auflehnten, noch leben._

_Wurden Harry Potter und Hermine Granger Opfer eines Racheakts gegen die Vernichtung von DU-weißt-schon-wessen? Sind Potter und Granger freiwillig gegangen? Wenn es ein Racheakt war wieso, gerade diese Beiden und nicht alle im Fuchsbau befindlichen Kämpfer, welche an der Schlacht teilgenommen haben? Oder ist das alles nur wieder eine Aktion von Harry Potter um sich gekonnt in Szene zu setzen?_

_Wir, die Redaktion des Tagespropheten, werden natürlich weiter am Ball bleiben und sie schnellstmöglich Informieren._

_Rita Kimmkorn_

„Die Frau kann es einfach nicht lassen. Sie muss wieder ihre reißerischen Texte schreiben. Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch lebt. Bei ihren Artikeln hätte ich, als Todesser, diese Frau als erstes ausgeschaltet.", kam es mürrisch von Ronald Weasley, besten Freund von Harry Potter und Hermine Granger und derzeit einer der größten Helden des magischen Großbritanniens. Die anderen Anwesenden, die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und der DA sahen ihn nur komisch an. Alle warteten darauf, dass er etwas zu diesem Artikel sagen würde.

„Naja wenigstens hat sie sich an Fakten gehalten, alles was du und Kingsley gesagt haben, hat sie ausgesprochen Nüchtern wiedergegeben, dass sie wieder mit ihren verschwörerischen Fragen kommen würde, war doch zu erwarten.", meinte Ginny Weasley, Schwester von Ron gelassen.

„Das tut jetzt auch nichts zur Sache. Mr. Weasley sie waren Vorgestern die ganze Zeit mit Ms. Granger und Mr. Potter zusammen und sie Ms. Weasley sind bekanntlich die beste Freundin von Ms. Granger. Haben die Beiden ihnen bezüglich ihrer Pläne irgendetwas erzählt?", wollte Minerva McGonnegal von den beiden Geschwistern wissen.

„Tut mir Leid Professor, mir hat Hermine nichts über ihre Pläne, jetzt nach dem Krieg erzählt.", erwiderte die hübsche Rothaarige.

„Ich kann ihnen dafür aber umso mehr erzählen.", meinte Ron nur gelassen. Die Mitglieder des Phönixordens und der DA sahen dem Rotschopf neugierig an. „Am besten ich erzähle euch, was Vorgestern passiert ist…

_Es war früher Morgen Harry, Hermine und ich waren gestern Morgen zu geschafft, als das wir noch irgendetwas hätten tun können. Wir sind nach dem Sieg über Du-weißt-schon-wem einfach im Freudentaumel der anderen Kämpfer verschwunden und haben uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindores verzogen. Wir wollten nur noch eines Schlafen und Vergessen. Wir haben in einer einzigen Nacht einfach zu viele gute Freunde verloren. Gerade Harry traf es schwer, als er erfahren hatte, dass sein Patenkind Teddy jetzt ohne Eltern aufwachsen musste. Zum Glück hatte der Kleine eine liebende Großmutter und Harry. Auch wenn er von der Bildfläche verschwinden wird, er wird einen Weg finden, sich um den Jungen zu kümmern._

_Ich wusste, dass Harry schon lange mit dem Gedanken spielte, für immer von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden und Hermine würde sowieso nie von seiner Seite weichen. Jetzt am nächsten Tag, wurde mir erst die Bedeutung meiner Gedanken erst so richtig klar. Ich war drauf und dran meine besten Freunde zu verlieren und das nur, weil diese bescheuerten und einfältigen Menschen von Zauberern und Hexen es bei Harry mit Anbetung und Verachtung übertrieben hatten. Mir fielen auch wieder all die Toten Menschen ein, welche gestern gestorben waren. Ich hatte selbst unzählige dunkle Kreaturen und Todesser getötet und ich hatte mich den Illusionen der Horkruxe gestellt. Ich war ein Mörder, ein Mörder der töten musste, um nicht selbst getötet zu werden. Die Menschen werden mich als Held sehen, als das was ich schon immer sein wollte, dass wofür ich Harry all die Jahre beneidet hatte._

_Und nun verstand ich, was Harry und auch Hermine mir all die Jahre versucht hatten zu zeigen. Ein Held zu sein, war nicht das Wichtigste. Die Familie macht einem erst Reich. Ich seufzte. Was war ich nur für ein Idiot. All die Jahre hatte ich einem Traum hinterher gesehen, welcher sich als Fluch heraus stellen würde. Nun war ich ein Held doch was für einen Preis musste ich, nein meine Familie bezahlen? Fred war Tod, Ginny war ins St. Mungos gebracht wurden. Ich wusste bis jetzt noch nicht was mit ihr war. Mum, Dad und George waren gestern Morgen total apathisch. Bill, Charlie und Percy hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um sich um die Anderen zu kümmern. Es war, aber nicht nur meine Familie die einige Opfer zu beklagen hatte. Viele Familien hatten Tote oder Verletzte zu beklagen, während man diese mit ihrer Trauer allein ließ, feierten die Zauberer und Hexen den endgültigen Sieg von Harry über Du-weißt-schon-wem. Es war einfach eine Schande, wie feige doch die meisten Menschen waren._

_Doch während ich so in meinem Gedanken verweilte klopfte es am Fenster. Ich schrak auf und sah zum Fenster, es war eine Eule. Ich bequemte mich aus meinem Bett und schritt zum Fenster. Während ich zum Fenster ging, warf ich einen flüchtigen Blick zu Harrys Bett, in dem auch Hermine lag. Sie waren jetzt seit einigen Wochen ein Paar. Ich ärgerte mich am Anfang darüber, da ich selbst etwas von Hermine wollte, akzeptierte es aber dann doch irgendwie. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal wann dies geschah. Es geschah einfach und aus irgendeinem Grund freute ich mich sogar für die Beiden. Sie waren einfach zu speziell, als dass sie sich einen Anderen hätten hingeben können. Zudem beeinträchtigte es unsere Freundschaft nicht im Geringsten. Im Gegenteil, dadurch, dass jetzt klare Verhältnisse herrschten, wurde unsere Freundschaft nur noch enger._

_Ich öffnete das Fenster und nahm den Brief von der Eule ab. Es war merkwürdig, normalerweise kommen die Eulen nicht zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen. Doch als ich den Absender, genaugenommen das Siegel, des Briefes sah, war mir klar, dass ich Harry und Hermine wecken musste. Es war ein Brief von Gringotts, an uns Drei adressiert. Ich ging also zu den Beiden und weckte sie._

„_Was ist los Ron? Lass uns weiter schlafen.", murmelte Harry und kuschelte sich wieder an Hermine, die noch nicht einmal wach wurde._

„_Tut mir Leid Harry, aber ihr müsst auf stehen. Gerade kam eine Eule von Gringotts, an uns drei adressiert. Ich denke nach dem Erlebnis in der Bank vorgestern, sollten wir den Kobolden nicht noch mehr auf die Fliege treten.", erwiderte ich._

„_Das heißt auf den Schlips treten Ronald.", murmelte Hermine in ihrer typischen Stimme, wenn sie mich und Harry immer belehrte. Harry hingegen war nun hellwach. Ihm war klar, dass ich Recht hatte. Die Kobolde nach dem erfolgreichen Einbruch und Diebstahl weiterhin zu verärgern, wäre keine gute Idee. Auch Hermine hatte jetzt erst meine Worte realisiert und saß kerzengerade in Harrys Bett. Ihr war nicht wohl dabei den Kobolden gegenüber zu treten und ganz ehrlich mir auch nicht. Sie waren immerhin für ihre Strafen in der ganzen Welt bekannt._

„_Nun es hilft wohl nichts. Lesen wir den Brief und dann wissen wir auch, was sie wollen.", sagte Harry monoton gähnend, nahm sich den Brief aus meiner Hand, brach das Siegel und begann erst einmal leise zu lesen. Als er fertig war reichte er ihn Hermine, stand auf und ging ins Bad, sich vorher noch ein paar Sachen aus Hermines Handtasche nehmend. Ich konnte ihm nur hinter hersehen und wollte schon etwas sagen, als Hermine mir den Brief reichte, sich selbst Klamotten aus der Handtasche holte und in Richtung Mädchenschlafsäle verschwand. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern, meinem Unmut herunterschluckend las ich den Brief der Kobolde._

„_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, sehr geehrte Herren Weasley und Potter,_

_wir möchten sie Bitten am heutigen Tag unverzüglich bei uns in der Bank Filiale London vorbei zu sehen. Die Gründe für diese schnelle Einladung sind Erbschaftsangelegenheiten, betreffend Mr. Potters und die Klärung des Vorfalls von vor zwei Tagen, an dem sie beteilig waren._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Rasnok_

_Filialleiter der Gringotts Bank London"_

_Nah großartig, dachte ich mir nur, es kann ja nicht noch schlimmer kommen. Aber das war jetzt egal. Ich musste mich auch noch umziehen. Ich konnte ja immerhin nicht in den dreckigen, leicht zerfetzten und angesengten Klamotten in die Bank gehen._

_Nach einer erholsamen Dusche, die ich mir einfach gönnen musste, ging es mir wesentlich besser und machte mich mit Harry und Hermine auf den Weg zur Grenze von Hogwarts. Harry rief allerdings, kurz bevor wir Apparierten noch einmal Kreacher und teilte ihm mit, dass wir etwas in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen hatten und er es der Direktorin melden sollte._

_In der Winkelgasse zogen wir es dann doch vor, unter den Umhang von Harry zu kriechen und erst in Gringotts uns wieder zu zeigen. Hogwarts war vor der Presse sicher, da es niemand wagte dieses zu betreten und die Kobolde mochten noch nie die Presse innerhalb ihrer Hallen. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie auch steht's Interviews außerhalb der Bank gegeben, sodass wir dort auch sicher waren._

_In der Bank nahmen wir auch gleich unseren Umhang ab und prompt sahen wir uns vier Spitzen von Hellebarden gegenüber an deren Ende jeweils eine grimmige Koboldwache stand._

„_Der Tarnumhang der Familie Potter ist in diesen Hallen nicht gestattet.", sprach einer der Kobolde in einem ruppigen Englisch und visierte dabei genau Harry an. Dieser schien dies allerdings schon geahnt zu haben und schaute ihm direkt in die wütenden blitzenden Augen._

„_Das ist mir durchaus bewusst, Mr.?", kam es auffordernd von meinem besten Freund._

„_Das geht dich Bengel gar nichts an! Was wollt ihr hier?"_

„_Wir? Ach wir haben nur eine Einladung des Geschäftsführers erhalten und gedenken dieser auch nach zu kommen. Also wenn ihr die Ehre hättet uns zu Mr. Rasnok zu bringen.", erwiderte Harry ziemlich autoritär. Ich hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Ich wusste zwar, dass Professor Dumbledore ihn auch bei seinen Privatstunden einiges über die Kobolde erzählte. Es war ja unumgänglich, immerhin ist Gryffindores Schwert von diesem geschmiedet. Und Bill hatte uns ja auch vieles im Umgang mit den Kobolden beigebracht. Und Harry war ja noch nie jemand, der sich von jemanden hatte einschüchtern lassen. Der Wachkobold bemerkte auch dies und wollte sich schon Hermine zuwenden, die durch die Waffen immer noch starr vor Schreck war. Doch ich stellte mich vor sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen._

„_Ihr habt Mr. Potters Anliegen gehört und solltet uns jetzt zu Mr. Rasnok bringen. Wir haben einen persönlichen Brief von ihm erhalten. Und ihr möchtet doch nicht bestraft werden, nur weil sie die Geschäfte des Geschäftsführers beeinflussen, oder?", erwiderte ich. Dies schien nun auch dem Wachkobold Angst zu machen. Merlin sei Dank, erinnerte ich mich an einem Satz den Bill zu uns sagte. Er lautete __**„Kobolde haben steht Angst vor den Bestrafungen ihrer Vorgesetzten, solltet ihr einmal in eine bekehre Situation mit Kobolden kommen, dann nutzt diesen Rat."**__ Bill ich werde mich bei Gelegenheit bei dir bedanken. Die vier Wachkobolde verständigten sich in einem schnellen Koboldkack, sodass selbst Bill sie hätte nicht verstehen können. Kurze Zeit später standen wir schließlich vor dem Büro des Chieftains des hiesigen Koboldclans und somit vor dem Geschäftsführer der Gringotts Filiale._

„_Ah Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley und Ms. Granger ich hatte mit ihnen schon viel früher gerechnet."_

„_Entschuldigen sie die Verspätung, wir wurden am Eingang aufgehalten.", erwiderte Harry._

„_Ah ja ich verstehe. Ihre Familie hatte bereits vor Jahrhunderten ein Abkommen mit uns abgeschlossen, welches besagt, dass ihr Umhang nicht dafür benutzt würde in die Bank zukommen. Dieses Mal vergessen wir das Ganze und kommen lieber zum Geschäftlichen. Zwar habe ich mir den ganzen Tag für sie und ihre Freunde Zeit genommen, allerdings kommt nachher noch ein Vertreter der IVZ, welcher sich mit ihnen unterhalten will."_

„_Sagen sie, bevor wir zum Geschäftlichen kommen, wieso haben sie mit meiner Familie dieses Abkommen? Ich weiß leider so gut wie gar nichts über meine Familie und besitze nur sehr wenige Gegenstände von dieser."_

„_Oh sie besitzen weitaus mehr Artefakte der Familie Potter, als sie wissen. Allerdings wurde steht's verfügt, das diese Besitztümer erst zur gesetzlichen Volljährigkeit an den Erben überreicht werden. Normalerweise muss das Familienoberhaupt, in ihrem Falle wäre es ihr Vater gewesen, über die Besitztümer aufklären. Doch dies ist in ihrem Fall nicht möglich. Doch auch dafür gibt es Richtlinien die an uns Kobolde weitergereicht wurden. Für dieses Vertrauen der Familie Potter in uns haben die Chieftains der Kobolde beschlossen alle von Kobolden gemachte Besitztümer in den Händen der Familie Potter zu belassen._

_Dieser Umhang allerdings war uns steht's ein Dorn im Auge. Gemacht von ihrem Vorfahren Mister Potter, ist der Umhang der einzige Gegenstand den wir gerne hätten. Doch unsere Integrität und unsere Ehre verbieten es uns. Dieser Tarnumhang ist das einzige nicht Koboldartefakt, welches selbst unsere Aufspürzauber überwindet._

_Uns Kobolden ist seit der Zeit der alten Ägypter nicht mehr ein solch starkes Artefakt begegnet und ich rede nicht von dem nichtmagischen Reich. Die Peverell Brüder haben neben den Elderstab und dem Stein der Auferstehung nur noch diesen Umhang erschaffen und das Geheimnis dieser Machart liegt tief in den Katakomben von Gringotts begraben. Aus Angst diese Artefakte würden missbraucht werden haben die Peverell Brüder die Aufzeichnungen an acht verschiedenen Orten platziert. Sieben werden von den Kobolden bewacht, da wir auch Generationen nach einem Versprechen an dieses gebunden sind. Das Letzte Puzzleteil wird in Potter Manor aufbewahrt. Um sich aber die gesamte Familiengeschichte anzuhören haben wir keine Zeit. Ich weiß selbst nicht alles. Dazu sollten sie die magische Familienchronik lesen, welche in ihrem Verließ aufbewahrt wird."_

„_Okay, dass sind sehr viele Informationen. Aber ich denke wir sollten jetzt zu dem Grund kommen, weshalb sie uns hergebeten haben. Ich nehme an, es geht um unseren Einfall unangemeldet in einem Verließ vorbeizusehen, welches nicht uns gehörte?", erwiderte Harry total baff. Hermine und mir erging es aber auch nicht anders. Ich meinte, wir wussten von seiner Beziehung zu den Heiligtümern des Todes und den Peverells. Mir war auch bekannt, dass die Potters zu den ältesten Zaubererfamilien Europas gehören, aber dass diese Familie, so viel Einfluss auf die Kobolde hatte, war mir nicht bekannt._

„_Sie haben Recht diese Aktion von ihnen war nicht sehr klug. Wir hätten uns auch gütlich einigen können, allerdings war dies ja nicht möglich und Griphook ist als unterer Angestellter leider nicht in der Lage die Verträge der Chieftains einzusehen. Aus diesem Grund und der Tatsache, dass sie sich nicht hätten hier blicken lassen können und einem Sprecher der IVZ haben, vergessen wir die ganze Sache. Wir müssten uns eigentlich bei ihnen bedanken. Sie haben uns auf Mängel in unserem Sicherheitssystem aufmerksam gemacht und sie haben mit ihrem Einbruch in die Filiale dafür gesorgt, dass Tom Riddle das Zeitliche gesegnet hat. Nun können wir unsere Geschäfte mit der Muggelwelt wieder aufnehmen.", erklärte uns der alte Kobold. „Zudem steht ihnen Dreien die Belohnung von 99,000,000 Galleonen zu. Da sie zu dritt sind bekommt jeder somit eine Summe von 33,000,000 Galleonen. Die Bank und somit alle Clanoberhäupter danken ihnen, dass sie Tom Vorlost Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, alias Du-weißt-schon-wer zur Strecke gebracht haben. Nun können wir Kobolde uns gepflegt unseren Aufgaben widmen.", schloss der Chieftain ab. Wir hingegen sahen nur dumm aus der Wäsche. Wir konnten es einfach nicht fassen, selbst die Kobolde hatten die Gefahr durch Du-weißt-schon-wer erkannt und eine horrende Summe auf seinen Kopf ausgesetzt. Und was machte Fudge? Er leugnete es und kassierte Schmiergelder von Malfoy._

„_Aber genug davon. Vor der Tür steht Agent Smith. Er ist Special Agent der IVZ und im Auftrag in eben dieser hier. Er hat ihnen Dreien einiges zu sagen und ganz besonders ihnen Mr. Potter.", fuhr der Kobold geschäftig fort ohne sich um uns zu kümmern. Doch, als die Tür auf ging reagierten wir alle gleichzeitig, wir wandten uns um und sahen in das Gesicht eines Mannes, der offenbar modernste Muggelkleidung trug. Er hatte eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf und wirkte weder gefährlich, noch wie ein Zauberer. Später am Abend sollte ich von Hermine erfahren, dass Agent Smith genauso aussah wie Agenten des Muggelgeheimdienstes. Smith begrüßte uns alle sehr höflich und mit enormem Respekt. Wir alle wussten nicht was wir davon halten sollten, doch als er anfing uns von den Recherchen der IVZ zu erzählen, waren wir geschockt. Die IVZ wusste anscheint über unsere ganzen Aktivitäten, seit unseren ersten Jahr, Bescheid. Smith nannte uns sogar den kompletten Wortlaut der Prophezeiung und er erzählte uns von dem Ärger, den die IVZ mit Dumbledore und Fuge hatte und später auch noch mit Scrimgeour. Es waren eine Menge Informationen und je länger wir zu hörten umso wütender wurden Hermine und ich, Harry dem es eigentlich am meisten betraf blieb ganz Ruhig, als schließlich Smith seine Rede beendete und sich entschuldigte, erhob Harry das Wort._

„_Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen Agent Smith. Es ist wahr, durch ihr eingreifen, hätten viele Menschenleben gerettet werden können, aber es hätte nichts gebracht. Mit diesen Opfern wiederum ist uns mehr genüge getan." Ich dachte, mich traf der Schlag. Harry James Potter, der Mensch, der sich am meisten Vorwürfe über die Toten bei der Schlacht um Hogwarts und die der vorherigen Schuljahre die Schuld gab, haute so einen Satz heraus. Ich wollte schon was sagen, als Hermine ihr Wort erhob._

„_Das meinst du nicht ernsthaft so, Harry. Auf dem Schlachtfeld sind unsere Freunde gestorben. Sirius ist für dich gestorben. Bedeuten dir die Opfer dieses grausamen Krieges denn gar nichts?", begehrte die Brünette auf und ich musste sagen, Hermine traf den Nagel auf dem Kopf._

„_Mir nichts bedeuten! Hermine, Ron ihr kennt mich am besten von allen unseren Freunden. Glaubt ihr wirklich ich wäre so herzlos geworden?_

_Ja ich habe gesagt, dass es so das Beste sei, aber auch nur, weil ich an der Vergangenheit nichts mehr ändern kann. Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätte Niemand sterben dürfen, aber es ist nun einmal passiert und die Menschen mussten mit eigenen Augen sehen, was ihre bescheuerte Ideologie vom reinen Blut ihnen eingebracht hatte. Und genau da ist der Knackpunkt._

_Als ich zwischen dem Leben und den Tod freientscheiden konnte, konnte ich noch einmal mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, er hatte mir vieles erklärt und hatte mir schlussendlich auch geholfen mich richtig zu entscheiden. Ich will den Professor nicht in Schutz nehmen, das liegt mir am fernsten. Er hat viele sehr schwerwiegende Fehler gemacht, die nicht nur die Leben meiner Eltern gekostet haben, sondern auch die Leben einiger Schüler, die ihm steht's am Herzen lagen._

_**Der Mensch ist ein unvernünftiges Wesen. Er hat die Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken, kann viel Gutes vollbringen und dennoch zerstört er sich selbst.**_

_**Ein Mensch lernt nur dann aus seinen Fehlern, wenn er den Schmerz des Verlustes ertragen hat. Dies hat schon die Geschichte gezeigt, merk dir diesen Satz Harry.**_

_Diese Worte hat er mir, kurz bevor ich mich entscheiden musste, gesagt. Und sie blieben in meinem Kopf. Ohne diese vielen Opfer im Krieg, sei es nun auf Seiten der Zauberer, als auch auf Seiten der Muggel könnten wir nie daraus lernen und die Beschützen, die es zu beschützen gilt.", sagte Harry mit tränenreicher Stimme und sah dabei Hermine tief in die Augen. Hermine und mir hingegen kamen die Tränen, wir hatten Harry total falsch eingeschätzt. Er war nicht mehr der kleine naive Junge, der von der Welt der Zauberei keine Ahnung hatte. Er hatte sich genauso wie wir zu einem jungen Erwachsenen entwickelt, der die Lebenserfahrung von hundert Jahren hatte._

„_Bevor sie Ron und Agent Smith hinaus geleiten lassen und mein Erbe vorlesen Mr. Rasnok, möchte ich noch etwas wichtiges klären.", sprach Harry dann weiter, als er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ich möchte sie Agent Smith Bitten, dass wir, Hermine und ich, eine neue Identität zu bekommen. Ich will, dass Harry Potter für immer von der Bildfläche verschwindet und nie wieder auftaucht. Allerdings möchte ich nicht, dass mein Erbe ungenutzt bleibt, deshalb möchte ich es von ihnen überschreiben lassen._

_Ron für dich habe ich auch eine Aufgabe, sobald der Artikel über mein und Hermines Verschwinden heraus kommt, möchte ich dass du diesen Brief an Professor McGonnegal übergibst. Es wird sinnlos sein uns zu suchen, das weißt du. Die IVZ wird keine Daten herausrücken und die Kobolde sind für ihre Integrität bekannt._

_Und diese Akte ist für Kingsley, diese übergibst du ihm bitte persönlich. Es ist eine kleine Rache von mir und Hermine. Diese Anklage mit eidesstattlichen Erklärungen und Beweisen beziehen sich auf Rita Kimmkorn. Diese Frau hat genügend Staub auf gewirbelt._

_An sie Mr. Rasnok möchte ich die Forderung stellen, dass von meinen 33,000,000, 10,000,000 Galleonen in ein Verließ gesteckt werden und dieses auf meinen Patensohn Ted Remus Lupin ausgestellt wird. Die Verwalter werden Andromeda Tonks und im Fall, dass Mrs. Tonks nicht zur Verfügung steht, Minerva McGonnegal sein. Mr. Lupin wird über ein Teil des Geldes verfügen dürfen, die Höhe wird von den Verwaltern bestimmt werden. 5,000,000 Galleonen sollen in die Sanierung und Förderung von Hogwarts gesteckt werden und der Rest geht in einen gesonderten Trustfond, der sich vor allem um die Waisenkinder, welche durch diesen Krieg, entstanden sind, kümmern soll. Über den Rest unter halten wir uns Privat._

_Ron würdest du bitte draußen warten, geh etwas Essen, wir werden wohl etwas länger brauchen.", meinte Harry abschließen an mich gerichtet. Ich nahm die Unterlagen und meinen Gringottsschlüssel an mich und ging aus dem Büro. Ich war zu tief in Gedanken versunken, ich merkte nicht einmal wie ich in den Tropfenden Kessel ging, mir etwas zu Essen bestellte und es aß. Ich war einfach nur durch einander. Ich wusste es schon länger, Harry und Hermine hatten immerhin häufiger davon gesprochen und ich verstand die beiden auch. Hermine würde Harry nicht noch einmal allein lassen, nicht nachdem was bei der Schlacht passiert war und Harry war einfach nur müde vom Kampf. Auch mein logisches Denkvermögen sagte mir, dass ich genauso wie Harry handeln würde, hätte ich keine Familie und würde ständig im Mittelpunkt stehen. Der Ruhm zeigte mir nun sein wahres Gesicht, eine Fratze die Freundschaften und Leidenschaften zerstörte. Nun endlich verstand ich Harry voll und ganz. Dennoch kam es mir so vor, als würden Harry und Hermine mich verraten._

_Ich wusste nicht wie lange ich da gesessen hatte und auch nicht wie ich überhaupt in den Tropfenden Kessel gekommen war, seit dem Zeitpunkt an dem ich die Tür zum Büro geschlossen hatte, war alles in einem dichten Schleier gehüllt. Ich erwachte erst aus diesem, als Harry und Hermine zu mir kamen, es war später Nachmittag und die Kneipe war voll und dennoch bemerkten sie Harry und Hermine nicht. Mir sollte es egal sein, ich machte mich zum Kamin auf, um in den Fuchsbau zu kommen. Meine Eltern hatten uns dort hin eingeladen und wir wären auch mit meinen Eltern dort hin gefloht, hätten wir nicht diesen Brief bekommen._

_Der Rest des Tages verlief völlig normal, wenn man mal davon absah, dass einer meiner Brüder Tod war, der andere ein seelisches Frack, meine eigene Schwester, beinahe ihr Bein verloren hätte und es nun leicht Steif war und es nie wieder normal werden würde und meine besten Freunde verschwinden werden. Ich versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen und unterhielt mich mit Harry und Hermine, ich erfuhr, dass sie in der Nacht mit einem Portschlüssel nach Australien verschwinden würden und danach auf ewig. Sie versicherten mir allerdings, dass sie mit ihrer neuen Identität widerkehren werden, wann allerdings, das wüssten selbst sie nicht._

„… das war vorgestern Abend. Sie haben mir allerdings noch aufgetragen, erst dann davon zu erzählen, wenn es in der Presse kommen würde. Zudem soll ich ihnen Professor McGonnegal diesen Brief hier überreichen.", schloss Ron seine Erzählung ab und sah sich in dem Raum um. Die ganze Zeit über hatte niemand auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Alle lauschten der Erzählung und waren an gewissen Stellen bestürzt und gerührt. Sie alle hatten noch gar nicht richtig realisiert, dass Harry und Hermine nicht gefunden werden konnten, wenn wirklich die IVZ ihre Finger mit im Spiel hatte.

Der Rotschopf übergab auch Kingsley die Akte, die er von Harry bekommen hatte.

„In dieser Akte sind alle Beweise, die Harry und Hermine über Rita Kimmkorn gesammelt haben. Die Akte dürfte genügen, um sie hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bekommen. Unter anderem Klagen die Beiden sie Wegen Rufmord an.", sagte Ron und ging schließlich aus dem Saal, in welchem sie tagten, hinaus. Der junge Mann brauchte jetzt Zeit für sich, wie die meisten Mitglieder seiner Familie, sie hatten eine Menge verloren.

Im Saal öffnete Minerva den Brief und las ihn

„_Sehr geehrte Professor McGonnegal,_

_wenn sie diesen Brief lesen, hat Ron ihnen und dem Phönixorden und wahrscheinlich auch der DA erzählt, was an dem Tag in der Winkelgasse passiert ist. Wir, Hermine und ich, wissen, dass sie uns suchen werden, aber machen sie sich nicht unglücklich. Sie wissen, wenn wir nicht gefunden werden wollen, dann werden wir nicht gefunden._

_Dennoch ist dieser Brief sehr wichtig für uns Beide._

_Wir möchten uns bei ihnen bedanken. Sie haben uns gezeigt, wann es notwendig ist, Zähne zu zeigen und wenn es besser ist, sein Heil in der Flucht zu suchen._

_Sie zeigten mir, dass es wichtig ist nicht nur auf das Herz sondern auch einmal auf den Verstand zu hören und Hermine zeigten sie, dass man mit reinem Wissen keine Schlacht gewinnen kann._

_Sie haben uns steht's gefördert, uns beschützt und auch wenn es sein musste bestraft. Sie waren steht's zu uns gerecht und haben sich immer beide Seiten angehört._

_Wir danken ihnen aus tiefstem Herzen und wünschen Ihnen jetzt beim Wiederaufbau viel Erfolg. Ehren sie Professor Dumbledore und passen gut auf die Schule und mein Patenkind auf, wenn wir wieder kommen wollen wir sie Heil wieder sehen._

_Danke_

_Harry J. Potter und Hermine J. Granger_"

Minerva war zu Tränen gerührt. Die Worte die Harry und Hermine gefunden hatten waren einfach nur Atemberaubend. Die resolute Frau wischte sich die Tränen weg und schritt ebenfalls aus der Halle. Sie hatte erkannt, dass Harry und Hermine nicht gefunden werden wollen und sie würde es auch nicht versuchen, dass machen die Anderen schon für sie. Nein sie wollte einzig und allein die Schule wieder aufbauen und ihr ein neues Leben geben.

**Kapitel I – Die Bradys**


End file.
